ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Revolution
Transformers: Revolution is an American animated action/adventure-science fiction television series based on the Transformers toyline franchise by Hasbro, being created by Greg Weisman and Man of Action, with Stephen Davis as executive producer. The series is produced by Allspark Animation and Film Roman and set to premiere on Discovery Family on TBD 20??. Synopsis TBD Cast & Characters Autobots Main Autobots (Team Prime) Founding Roster * Carl Lumbly - Optimus Prime ** Bumper Robinson - Orion Pax * Sean Astin - Bumblebee * Ben Schwartz - Hound * Daran Norris - Wheeljack * Oliver Vaquer - Mirage * Jeff Bennett - Ratchet * Ogie Banks - Blaster ** Frank Welker - Steeljaw Additional Roster * - Ironhide * - Arcee * - Rodimus * - Elita-One * - Silverbolt Elite Guard * - Warpath * - Trailbreaker * - Perceptor * - Bulkhead * - Jetfire Wreckers * - Springer * - Roadbuster * - Leadfoot * - Inferno * - Nightcruz Dinobots * Kevin Michael Richardson - Grimlock * Patrick Warburton - Slug * Josh Keaton - Strafe * Benjamin Diskin - Slash Aerialbots * - Superion ** - Storm Jet ** - Quickslinger ** - Firestrike ** - Skydive ** - Jolt Protectobots * - Defensor ** - Heatwave ** - Searchlight ** - Prowl ** - Strongarm ** - Medix Technobots * - Computron ** - Scattershot ** - Twin Twist ** - Powerglide ** - Bluestreak ** - Checkpoint Other Autobots * - Ultra Magnus * - Kup * - Dai Atlas * - Sentinel Prime * - Chromia * - Flareup * - Beachcomber * - Pyra Magna * - Huffer Decepticons Main Decepticons (Nemesis Crew) Founding Roster * - Megatron ** - Galvatron * - Starscream * Jim Meskieman - Soundwave ** Frank Welker - Laserbeak * - Strika * - Duststorm * - Nova Storm * - Crankcase Additional Roster * - Shockwave * - Brawl * - Smokejumper * - Crowbar * - Cyclonus * - Scourge Destructicons * - Overlord * - Thunderwing * - Mudslinger * - Astrotrain Insecticons * - Skrapnel * - Kickback * - Bombshell Constructicons * - Devastator ** - Scavenger ** - Quickmix ** - Heavy Tread ** - Bonecrusher ** - Hightower ** - Steamhammer Stunticons * - Menasor ** - Motormaster ** - Offroad ** - Over-Run ** - Drag Strip ** - Wildrider Combaticons * - Bruticus ** - Onslaught ** - Blast Off ** - Blight ** - Stormcloud ** - Rollbat Other Decepticons * - Megatronous/Fallen * - Dead End * - Bludgeon * - Widelord * - Sixshot * - Lugnutz * - Slipstream Humans * - Spike Witwicky * - Buster Witwicky * - Carly Spencer * - Chip Chase * - Daniel "Sparkplug" Witwicky * - Agent Xavier Powers * - Trent DeFalco * - Stephanie St. Greno * - Dr. Douglas "Doug" Arkeville Other Transformers * - Primus * - Unicron * Carl Lumbly - Nemesis Prime * - Sideways Episodes Crew * Greg Weisman - Writer, Supervising Producer * Duncan Rouleau - Writer, Supervising Producer * Steven T. Seagle - Writer, Supervising Producer * Joe Kelly - Writer, Supervising Producer * Joe Casey - Writer, Supervising Producer * Jamie Simone - Casting and Voice Director * Steven Choi - Character Designer * Harrison Wilcox - Associate Producer * Sebastian Evans II - Composer Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Discovery Family Category:TV-PG-V Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy-drama Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Discovery Family Originals